


Rude Awakening

by TheTrashiestOfBins



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cordelia is 17 in canon but also never ages over the course of the game, F/M, Semi-Explicit sexual content, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, So I'm assuming she is at least 18 by the end, Teasing, This could probably be Mature but I made it Explicit to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestOfBins/pseuds/TheTrashiestOfBins
Summary: Cordelia awakens to find Therion reading her story.The one that she sends to Noa, detailing her fantasies about Therion—er, definitely not Therion.Wait.Oh no.
Relationships: Cordelia Ravus/Therion
Kudos: 23





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhh  
> I have no excuses this time, my brain just said "hey here have a thing" and so yeah. Here you go.

Cordelia blinked, slowly coming back to reality. She must have fallen asleep while writing.. She reached for her manuscript only to find it missing.

"The Princess and The Noble Thief," Therion stood casually in Cordelia's study, perusing the top page of a stack of papers.

There was a beat, then it clicked what _exactly_ Therion was reading. "You're not supposed to be reading that!" Cordelia dashed over, snatching the sheaf of paper away and liberating the title page from his grasp. "I don't see _your_ name on it!"

"I dunno, 'Princess'; looks like it's got my name on it to me." He cocked an eyebrow, letting his hands rest on his hips casually. "Unless you know any other thieves you haven't told me about."

Cordelia's face turned bright red. "M-Maybe I do!"

Therion hummed. "Aw, and here I was hoping I was the only thief in your life,"

She spluttered for a moment, before stomping a foot petulantly, hugging the manuscript to her chest. "Now you're just teasing me!"

He laughed. "You make it so easy, I can't help myself."

She pouted, turning her back on him with a huff. She lifted her chin haughtily. "I suppose self-control isn't really a thief's strong point,"

"It really depends," She yelped when she heard his voice just beside her head, his breath ghosting over her ear. "Though we thieves tend to call it patience. It's less about denying ourselves what we want.."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She swallowed, trying not to show just how much he affected her.

"..and more about being patient, waiting for the perfect time," His voice was low, and she couldn't suppress a shudder. "To _take_ what I want."

Cordelia's mouth had gone dry, and she struggled to get her words out. "..what.. what is it that you want?"

She gasped as his fingers brushed her hips, trailing up to her waist. He took another step, now close enough for Cordelia to feel the body heat radiating off him. He whispered in her ear, his voice airy and playful and light, and she _burned_. "Why don't you tell me?"

Cordelia whirled to find him staring intently at her. "M-me?!" She met his gaze, and felt another surge of heat as she realized they were practically nose to nose. He said he was waiting to take what he wanted.. but he also wanted her to tell him?

.. _She_ wanted him to take _her_.

And it was clear from the look in his eyes that he would be all too willing. He smirked, "Who else would I be talking to?"

"That's fair," She steeled herself, accepting that yes, this was happening, and that she should stop being coy in favor of indulging herself. "It is true that there aren't any _other_ princesses around, just waiting to be ravished by a handsome rogue,"

She felt her heart skip a beat as his expression darkened; he looked her over in an appraising—and dare she say _covetous_ —fashion which was.. exciting, to say the least. "Is that right.. _Your Majesty_."

She placed her manuscript back on her desk, then looked back at him. She was oddly calm, considering the circumstances; but she had no complaints. "It is, mister 'Noble Thief'."

Mere moments later, her back was against the wall. She took a sharp breath in. Therion was fast, even faster than she remembered. He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his knuckles, even as his other hand held her wrists above her head. "Well then; time for my greatest heist yet."

He scooped her up, carrying her to the bed. She draped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She giggled. "Glad to know you value me so highly,"

He tossed her on the bed unceremoniously in lieu of response. She yelped mid-flight, then laid for a moment, slightly dazed. She heard his voice wash over her again. "How many thieves came before I got to the Dragonstone? If _that_ was beyond them.."

She felt the bed dip slightly, and he swung a leg over her waist, straddling her. "They wouldn't have a chance in hell of stealing your heart." He shrugged, donning a cocky smirk. "Not like that really matters anyway," He leaned down to whisper in her ear. " _I'm taking that for myself_."

" _Therion_ ," Her voice came out much breathier than she had intended, and she felt herself flush.

Both because of the embarrassment, and because she was acutely aware that the handsome, dashing, _heroic_ thief who had her pinned to the bed was going to have his way with her.

Imminently.

His voice came from just beside her again. "Yes, Cordelia?"

She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped at hearing him say her name like that. It was equal parts adoration and desire, and she couldn't get enough. She squirmed slightly, the heat between her thighs becoming unbearable. "It's a _shame_ Heathcote is away on business; why, it could be _hours_ before anyone came to save me, _days_ , even,"

He growled— _growled_! As if she wasn't horny enough already!—and flipped her over. Moments later, she felt a sudden absence of pressure from her dress, along with the tell-tale sound of Therion deftly cutting the laces on the back. He yanked her dress down, leaving her in nothing but a shift; she hadn't been planning on leaving, so she had foregone any intermediary layers.

It seemed to be turning out for the best, if you asked her.

She moved to roll over again, but a hand on her shoulder and a quick shove back down quickly disavowed her of that notion. She gasped as he slipped his hands underneath her shift, and felt her skin sear when his hands brushed her sides. He slid it up far enough for her entire back to be exposed, and she shivered when heard an appreciative sound.

There was a rustle of fabric as he undressed himself, and a soft _whump!_ punctuated the removal of each article of clothing as it hit the floor. She imagined what he must look like, but her thoughts were thoroughly interrupted by the sensation of his bare thighs on hers. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as he pulled her shift the rest of the way off.

He set one hand on the small of her back, resting most of his weight on her as he lined himself up. She whimpered as she felt him brush against her, just barely staying outside. He continued like this for a few moments, and it was only moments before she found herself squirming desperately.

" _Please!_ " She couldn't hold it back any longer, and frankly, she had no desire to. "I want you to _take_ me, Therion!"

She moaned as he finally positioned himself to enter her, that delightful, un _bear_ able burning sensation coiling tighter in anticipation. She could _hear_ the smugness in his voice. "Just remember that _you_ asked for it," His second hand joined the first, pressing down on her back, and he drove his hips forwards—

* * *

—And then she woke up, bolting upright.

There was a moment of stillness as her mind caught up to reality.

"ARE YOU _KIDDING ME?!_ "

..Enough was enough, she decided.

She cast off her sheets, swinging her legs out of bed and striding to the door. Therion and his friend Tressa were staying here, which meant they each had their own rooms, being just the two of them.

Cordelia marched over to Therion's room, knocking on the door. His voice drifted through. "What is it?"

"It's Cordelia. May I come in?"

"It's your house."

She rolled her eyes, opening the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him sitting cross legged by the window—wearing breeches and nothing else.

He was _covered_ in scars. "..Therion,"

"You should see the other guys." His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be.. meditating? Enjoying the sun?

"Why? I think I've already met the most interesting of those involved," She felt her cheeks flush at her uncharacteristically bold statement.

He stilled a moment, then continued. "You can come get a closer look, if you want." She approached slowly, and she knelt next to him.

"Therion.." She reached out, tracing a fingertip along a particularly nasty one on his shoulder.

"Like what you see?" She jumped slightly, and noticed that he was watching out of the corner of his eye. "Also, aren't you a little underdressed?"

"You are too!"

"I'm still in my room; you're the one who came here in your underwear."

She blushed bright red with an indignant huff. "And so what if I did! If you weren't interested that's all you had to say!"

She moved to stand, but he caught her wrist. "I'm interested." Her breath hitched, and her heart lodged itself in her throat. "Please stay."

She slowly lowered herself back down, pressing their shoulders together. "..That was quite the change in attitude."

"I'm.. it's easy, when you've been so alone for so long, to just push people away, to hide behind cutting words and sarcastic remarks." He reached behind her, slipping an arm around her waist. "Thank you for being patient with me."

Cordelia was floored. "If I didn't know better.." She began slowly, "I'd think that sounded like a confession,"

She let out a small 'eep!' when his fingertips gently dug into her side. "..maybe it was."

She swung a leg over his lap, pushing him down on his back. "Then I suppose it's only fair to tell you that I came here with the intent to seduce you,"

His voice was small. "Is that so?" He set his hands on her thighs. "I think I could be convinced."

"Oh, Therion," She smiled, leaning in to cup his cheek gently. "You say that like you haven't already decided to be all mine."

He swallowed, nodding timidly.

She patted his cheek gently. "Good boy." She paused, then looked down with a sly smile. "Ooh, someone's excited."

He blushed, looking away, but she caught his cheek again. "No, no need to be embarrassed. In fact, how about I take care of that for you?"

She shimmied back, yanking his breeches off and quickly divesting herself of her shift. She ran a finger down the length of him. "Mmm, you're so _hard_ ,"

She crawled forward again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm going to claim you now,"

He gasped as he felt her take hold of his erection, guiding him inside her with a satisfied moan. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back slightly. "You're mine, Therion. You're mine, and I won't let _anyone_ take you away from me."

Her soft thighs pressed flat against his as she pushed him all the way inside. His voice hitched. "I-I'm yours, Cordelia,"

* * *

Therion opened his eyes, squinting angrily at the sunlight streaming in the window. He then glared angrily down at the painful erection that dream had left him with, and sighed.

He was startled by a sudden scream from Cordelia's side of the manor.

"ARE YOU _KIDDING ME?!_ "


End file.
